Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: "WENDY!" Wendy was infront of him, her arms spread out, protecting him. A long trail of scarlet trailed down her once-white gown, the colour drained from Wendy's pained face and she dropped into Peter's arms. "No..." Rated T for blood and mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

Just a small Peter Pan fanfic I did a while ago

Disclaimer: Peter Pan belongs to J.M Barrie

* * *

Wendy sat at her vanity, staring at herself.

Her eyes were red and swollen from tears and her bottom lip quivered as she ran across her room to the window. Wendy let out a sob and said,

"Peter, I miss you, I don't want to marry Jonathan Moyse; he treats me like dirt! He just wants my parents money."

Wendy buried her face in her hands; her favourite star dimmed its glow. Emotions ripped at her heart; tears falling freely to the floor, soaking the carpet.

Mrs. Darling opened the shut door of the nursery and went to console her broken-hearted daughter.

"Sweetheart… You know you must marry. I have to agree with you that that man is horrid, but you know how your Father is. Well, at least Aunt Millicent is making you the most beautiful gown for you to wear."

Mrs. Darling squeezed her daughter's hand once more then silently left the room. As soon as Wendy heard the door click shut she lifted her head and fingered at her neck. Wendy untucked (_A.N is that even a word? O.o_) the necklace and gazed at it sadly.

It hadn't changed in the past four years; the 'kiss' still had the groove from the arrow in the middle from when Tinkerbell told Slightly that she was a bird.

With a heavy, grief-rotted heart, Wendy laid down her head on her pillow. Her hand slipped under the pillow revealing a dirty white nightgown with leaves and vines clinging to the fabric. Wendy brought it to her face, breathing in the sweet scent of Neverland and her one and only love. Her eyes drifted close as she remembered her adventures with Peter Pan.

* * *

These chapters will be shortish and I'll update pretty soon

please review


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said that I would update soon but you know what high schoolers have to do... I HAD SO MANY EXAMS!  
I'M SORRY! WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?

anyway here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan except for my OC Jonathan Moyes.

* * *

Wendy gasped as Aunt Millicent tightened the stings of her corset.

"Come away from you bed and stand by the mirror," Aunt Millicent ordered, holding the dress. The gown was made of soft, white silk; the waistline was embroidered with pearls and the neckline with small, silver rosebuds. Sitting Wendy at the vanity Aunt Millicent placed a rush in front of her, called for Wendy's mother and left. Mrs. Darling expertly braided Wendy's long nutmeg hair, it had been doing a great deal of growing and now reached her hipbone. She then pinned the veil into the braid so it framed Wendy's beautiful but sad face. Mrs. Darling then patted her daughters trembling hand and left the room, a single crystal tear trailed its way down Wendy's cheek.

(At the Chapel)

Wendy stepped out of the carriage and faced her mother, "I'm so proud of you," Mr. Darling said and handed Wendy a bouquet of blood red roses.

"Mother, I…" Wendy started,

"Don't worry child. You'll do wonderfully," Mrs. Darling reassured her daughter and handed Wendy to her husband.

Wendy walked down the aisle in a daze and soon the moment she dreaded arrived.

"If anyone who objects with the union of these two people, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jonathan gave Wendy a 'loving' smile and squeezed her hand so tightly that the pain brought tears to Wendy's eyes.

Five seconds past, Wendy fell deeper in despair, her tears flowing freely.

"I now pronounce you man and-"  
"I OBJECT!" a voice echoed off the walls of the chapel. Wendy's head snapped at the sound and gasped.

A tall boy of seventeen strode urgently down the red-carpeted aisle, his turquoise eyes harboured storms of fury.

"Please Wendy-lady, don't marry him," he said, the look in his eyes instantly softening. Wendy eyed the boy, his messy blonde hair, his blue-green eyes and finally his faint pink mouth.

_This boy looks strikingly familiar_

Wendy thought and before she knew it, she lifted a finger and ran it along his bottom lip. She gasped as she remembered, the feeling of giving away her Hidden Kiss to a boy with messy blonde hair with cerulean eyes…

"Peter…" She sobbed, her vision growing blurry.

"Wendy," Peter said softly." I've… I've missed you every day of the four years we were apart,"

"You came back."

Peter's eyes fell from Wendy's to her mouth, knowing what he wanted, Wendy stood on her toes to kiss him. Suddenly Peter's head jerked back and her let go of Wendy completely.

"Peter!" Wendy shrieked.

"Get away from my wife boy!" Jonathan hissed, tightening his grasp on Peter's hair. Peter stared daggers of ice at Jonathan as he replied,

"You know I would never let you take away my Wendy…. JAMES HOOK!"

Wendy's hand flew to her mouth,

_SHE WAS ABOUT TO MARRY CAPTAIN HOOK?_

* * *

_DO YOU LIKE IT? _

_please review_

_note: I'll update in short chapters_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I was able to update! Isn't that amazing?

anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, it belongs to the wonderful J.M Barrie. All I own is Billy/Jonathan Moyes.

* * *

"Foolish boy"

"Silly old codfish," Peter smirked.

Quickly escaping Hook's grasp, Peter pulled out a dagger of silver from his dress jacket and tore away the already loose tie from his neck. Hook's appearance shimmered and in his place stood a boy of 17. His hair was as black as night and eyes as frightening as flames themselves; a scar ran through his left eye.

"Billy?" Peter gasped in shock,

"Peter, fancy meeting you here" Billy greeted sarcastically with a mock bow.

"I… Don't…" Peter started

"Wendy should be mine and mine only, not for the likes of you. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, so I ran away from your little group and now, well, I'm your worst enemy's son." Billy concluded with a cackle.

"YOU TRAITOR! Peter shouted,

"Did I mention that when Wendy becomes mine she will birth an apprentice for Father and destroy you once and for all?" Billy taunted.

"B*ST*RD!" Peter screamed and lunged at Billy, who lashed out his own ebony dagger to block Peter's attack. Billy smirked and jumped into the air, aiming at Peter's unprotected chest.

"WENDY!"

Wendy was in front of him, her arms spread out protecting him. A long trail of scarlet trailed down her once-white gown, the colour drained from her pained face and she fell limply into Peter's arms.

"No…" Peter whispered.

Peter laid her carefully on the floor and whispered a command to Tinkerbell to protect her. With a yell, Peter lashed the air and brought his dagger to Billy's neck and hissed:

"Go back to Hook. Now…. Don't ever come back. Ever."

Peter heard Billy gulp and in a flash of dark light he was gone, all that was left was a bloody ebony dagger.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know, Cliffhanger.

I 'll update as soon as I can alright?

these chappies will be short just to say

Review please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'M ALIVE! sorry to keep you waiting, exams hate me XP this chappie is short I know. well it is the last chappie before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan

* * *

"Wendy!" Peter held the dying Wendy in his arms, "You're so stupid! You are the one _I_ have to protect!"

Wendy looked into his sea foam eyes and smiled weakly,

"You're wrong Peter, even though you are stronger than me, I am the one who had to do the saving." Wendy tried to chuckle but coughed up blood as well,

"NO! I have to save you, and I failed that one thing!" Peter exclaimed as his tears began to fall down his chin onto Wendy's cheek.

"Peter, this is the first time I've every seen you cry. And don't worry, you have saved me." Wendy said and brought her hand to Peter's tear- stricken cheek.

Peter leaned down and kissed the metallic blood away from Wendy's mouth.

"I love you, Wendy." Peter whispered against Wendy's lips as her warmth slowly seeped out of her, her hand dropped from his cheek.

Peter felt agonising pain and ripped out a wail and pressed his lips forceful onto Wendy's as if he could transfer his life force into her cold body.

"WENDY! WENDY, COME BACK TO ME! WENDY!"

Tears started trailing down Mrs. Darling's cheeks and she buried her face into Mr. Darling's chest, neither of them could intervene in the battle that occurred moments ago for it was a battle between only the three of them.

"Wendy…" Peter whispered and kissed her cold lips once more.

Suddenly a bright engulfed Wendy and Peter and Wendy's warmth flooded back into her body.

As soon as the light disappeared Peter held Wendy's face in his hand.

A murmur floated from Wendy's mouth and she slowly opened them to see Peter's face,

"Hello Peter, I'm back," Wendy said strongly.

Tears started streaming down Peter's face and he felt Wendy cup his cheek.

He knew what they both wanted and he leaned down to kiss her warm lips.

They broke apart and Peter turned and stood, Wendy placed safely in is arms.

"Wendy!" Mrs. Darling sobbed happily and Peter gave Wendy to Mr. Darling.

"I see your love for Wendy is strong Peter Pan,"

"How do you know my name," Peter asked cautiously.

"Wendy her has talked nonstop about you, but we never believed her, until now," Mrs. Darling said with a grin.

"I just have one question,"

Peter perked up

"Yes sir?"

"Will you take our Wendy as your bride?"

Peter looked at Wendy and smiled,

"Of course."

* * *

don't worry! i'll prob post the epilogue later today or tomorrow.

reviews are loved


	5. Epilogue

SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG YOU GUYS! :( I have an extreme case of Writer's Block...

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan

* * *

Epilogue:

Wendy looked up into the night sky and sighed,

"Wendy? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered our wedding day" Wendy sighed and snuggled into Peter's warm chest. It was winter now and the nights were getting colder.

Peter grinned and kissed Wendy's forehead,

"I love you Wendy"

"And I love you Peter," Wendy said before bringing her lips to meet Peter's.

(Time skip to 7 months after the wedding)

Wendy was ecstatic as she ran into the office where Peter was working,

"Peter!"

Peter looked up and smiled,

"Peter, I have something to tell you" Wendy said as she held Peter's hand in hers.

"You're going to have a daughter _and _a son"

Peter froze, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes Peter" Wendy spoke slowly to the shocked now eighteen-year-old.

Suddenly Peter stood up and twirled Wendy in the air

"I bet the Lost Boys will be happy to have some one new to play with" Peter laughed before he captured Wendy's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Peter Pan fic and all the support that you have given me I LOVE YOU

I might probably do a sequel for this fanfiction... please add it in your reviews if you want me to to a sequel :)


End file.
